The Reason
by Keiko Heimei
Summary: Songfic com a música The Reason. Yusuke e Keiko.


The Reason 

Fanfic de Keiko Heimei

Música Tema: The Reason (Hoobastank)  
Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem à Yoshihiro Togashi Observação: Essa songfic se passa momentos depois de Yusuke se despedir de Keiko para retornar ao Makai, à procura de Raizen.

* * *

A noite não parecia tão agradável como o luar anunciava. Acabara de fazer algo mais difícil do que vencer Toguro ou Sensui, muito mais complexo do que decidir entre a vida e a morte. Acabara de se despedir daquela que significa muito mais do que uma amiga de infância. Aquela que sempre o entende, que sempre o acompanha, concordando ou não com seus atos. Ela sempre está lá. Sempre estará lá. Sentia-se egoísta por ter feito aquele pedido. Como poderia querer que ela parasse sua vida por tanto tempo? Anos não passam como meses. Um dia é sempre diferente do outro. Pela primeira vez, sentiu que fez um pedido duro demais para alguém que merece sofrer muito menos. Pela primeira vez percebeu que Keiko chateou-se verdadeiramente. E, mesmo chateada, continuou mostrando-se forte. Muito mais forte do que ele e toda sua força física e espiritual.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você  
Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu pretendia fazer tantas coisas  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

Sorriu ao lembrar que, pela primeira vez, pôde dizer "Te amo". Que maneira estranha de dizer isso, que oportunidade estranha. Que sentimento estranho...sentimento esse que parece ser mais forte do que sua própria força de vontade. A resposta, mesmo irritada, o fez sentir mais seguro...ela realmente o esperaria. O futuro sogro estava lá, de prova. Ela o amava, ela esperaria. Ela precisava espera-lo. Ele precisava disso. Ele precisava dela.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você...)

Se ela dissesse não, se ela negasse esse pedido, o que faria? Na verdade, ele sabia sua resposta. Por isso apostou no pedido. Sentia-se egocêntrico. Perguntou-se quantas vezes aceitou os pedidos de Keiko. Quantas vezes decepcionou, quantas vezes não esteve presente, quantas vezes a abraçou. Por que era tão difícil? Queria estar ao lado dela, só ao lado dela. Mas os deveres não permitem, eles precisam ser resolvidos. Ela entenderá. Ela sempre entende. Ela precisa entender. Ele precisa que ela entenda. Ele a ama.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

(Eu sinto muito ter te magoado  
É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias  
E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar  
Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente  
E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas  
É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)

Ele vai voltar, essa é uma certeza. Ele sabe que nem a morte pode separar almas tão ligadas. Já teve a prova disso. A volta será como um nascimento. E ele sabe que, ao voltar, se apaixonará novamente. Ele se apaixona a cada dia, como se fosse sempre um primeiro encontro. Porém, como será vê-la mais velha, visando uma faculdade, visando uma vida toda pela frente. Espera que esteja nessa vida. Ele sente que estará nessa vida. Por mais que tenha magoado, por mais desencontros que tenha causado, a volta sempre significará que nada pode separa-los. São como ímãs, sempre tenderão ao encontro. Chegará o dia em que poderá cuidar dela como ela cuida dele. Poderá dizer tantos "Te amo" que será como um bom dia amoroso, mas sempre com um efeito especial. Poderá tanta coisa. Mas não agora.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você...  
E a razão é você...  
E a razão é você...  
E a razão é você...)

Agora ele precisa ir. Mas um fato continuará existindo agora e amanhã: ele a ama. Ela é a razão de todas suas tentativas de felicidade. Ela é a razão de seu retorno. Ela é a razão de seus sorrisos mais sinceros. E também de seus sorrisos mais maliciosos. Ela é a razão de seus sonhos mais bonitos, a razão de seus dias tão corridos. A razão de querer que o tempo pare quando sente seu perfume surgindo. A razão de partir pensando no retorno.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

Ele está mudando, e sente isso. Seu amadurecimento é graças a ela. Sua vontade de vencer é graças a ela. Ainda falta muito, ele sabe. Mas ele está mudando. E é por ela. E ele vai voltar. Vivo. Por ela.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você...)

Por que o amor faz essas coisas? Por que complicar tanto? As coisas poderiam ser mais simples...nas provavelmente perderiam o seu brilho. A gente aprende mais quando precisa escalar as montanhas do que quando simplesmente passamos por ela de carro. Cada vez que se separam provam um ao outro o quanto se amam. É uma luta onde batalham juntos. E será mais uma luta ganha, ele sente isso.

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar  
Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
Uma razão para tudo que eu faço  
E a razão é você)

Ele sabe que, ao voltar, encontrará um desafio muito maior. Precisará provar a ela todo lado que ela o fez descobrir em si, inclusive o de cumprir promessas. E, para ele, será o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Só esse fato já torna sua viagem mais agradável, tem razões pra voltar, tem razões para sonhar com esse retorno. Tem, acima de tudo, razão pra querer ser feliz. E ser feliz ao lado dela. Só dela.

* * *

Olááá!!! - Desculpe se não ficou lá grandes coisa, mas é que me empolguei no intervalo da aula e resolvi escrever essa songfic. Eu estava no pátio da faculdade, escutando mp3, quando tocou essa música e veio a vontade de escrever.  
Se gostaram, por favor, mande rewiews ou qualquer recadinho, pode ser pelo orkut, ou por e-mail, gosto de saber de ficou bom e o que ficou ruim para poder tentar melhorar u.u Muuuuitos bjus a todos e obrigada por terem lido minha fic - Nath (Keiko Heimei)

* * *


End file.
